The Everlasting Night of Love
by Little Lauren Laufeyson
Summary: So you've seen a giant turtle. You fall in love and become strongly addicted to being with him. He's like a drug that you can't get rid of. What are you going to do have kids with him and get married. Sounds perfect to me. TURTLES X OC. WRITTEN WITH THING 1 ON QUOTEV.
1. Heart Attack

Lauren stepped outside, head banging to her music with a smile. It was late, around 8:30, but she didn't really care.  
>It was dark, but she had to take out the trash sometime. She walked outside and across her yard in her pjs, setting the trash in the trash can quietly.<br>'Heartattack' was blaring in her headphones.  
>"AHH!" Lauren instantly screamed as she felt something wrap it's arms around her.<br>She whacked it with her headphones and heard a small groan. "Ow Lauren."  
>Lauren smiled as she saw the red masked turtle rubbing his head and chuckling softly.<br>"You gave me a heartattack!" She paused. "Even if the song was called Heartattack that was still mean!"  
>Raph smirked softly. "Sorry babe." He said, pulling her into his arms once more.<br>They embraced each other in a long hug  
>"Its alright." She smiled. "What are you doing here?"<br>"Stopping by my girls house and begging her for the seventeenth time to come live with me." He purred softly, explaining himself. "But I was also on patrol with the others. They went to go see their girlfriends though."  
>"You count?" Her eyes widened when he said seventeenth.<br>"Of course." He nodded.  
>"I'm just wondering how much I need to plead for you to be by my side every waking moment."<br>Lauren frowned softly. "You know I can't come Raph."  
>The hot-head sighed like he always does when she gives him that answer.<br>"Yes you can babe." He pleaded again like he always does.  
>Lauren rolled her eyes.<br>How was she suppost to say no to him, but how was she suppost to defy her father?

Danielle hung up the phone as she stared at the time, counting down until 8:30.  
>Why you ask?<br>Because that's the time her boyfriend always rolls around.  
>Of course, he's with his brothers and their girls too, and probably has a whole lot of things on his mind, but he makes time to see his girl.<br>She got up from her seat on her bed and ran downstairs, grabbing her yellow jacket along the way.  
>She threw her door open and sat on her steps like she always did.<br>"Hey." Danielle heard a few minutes later.  
>She looked up and saw her favorite ninja.<br>"Donnie." She breathed, smiling and getting up.  
>They embraced each other and he smiled.<br>"You don't know how many idiots I've had to deal with today." He groaned softly.  
>Danielle laughed quietly. "Trust me, there's a lot more."<br>The scientist smiled. "But if I had you there it wouldn't be as bad." He whispered.  
>Dani rolled her eyes at him, pulling away from the embrace.<br>"But you know i'd distract you."  
>"But I want the distraction, please." He begged. "A few days."<br>"One." She replied.  
>"Two." Donnie pushed. "...Fine, two days. Deal." Danielle agreed softly.<p>

Sophie shivered as she wrapped the blue towel around herself and relunctantly turning off the amazingly warm water she had running.  
>She dried herself off, keeping the towel around her as she walked out.<br>Sophie jumped as she found Leo resting on the bed.  
>How did she forget she was living with him now?<br>Leo had won her over to coming to stay with him and his brothers, though Raph was still trying to get her sister to agree.  
>"Did I scare you?" The leader chuckled, looking over to her.<br>Sophie blushed, knowing he saw her jump. "A bit."  
>Leo smiled and sat up. "Sorry baby."<br>"I'm fine." She said, getting dressed.  
>Leo gently pulled her over to him when she finished, making her sit on his lap as she brushed her hair.<br>He breathed her in with a small smile, watching her brush her hair, removing any knots that were there.  
>"I'm glad you agreed to stay." Leo said softly, keeping his arms around her waist.<br>"Of course I would have, Leo. I love you too much to say No."  
>Leo nuzzled her shoulders at this answer, then pouted a bit as she got up.<br>"Where do you want me to sleep?" She asked softly.  
>"With me," Leo smirked softly. "I mean, if you're comfortable with that, I mean- I have a big enough bed for us both and we don't have to cuddle if you don't wan-"<br>Leo was cut off by a sweet kiss on the lips.  
>Sophie giggled as she pulled away. "I'll sleep with you," She answered. "And we'll cuddle, maybe watch a little space heroes while were at it."<p>

Autumn stuck her tongue out, focusing on the game.  
>The orange turtle was also focused.<br>She was leaning on her orange bookbag, which she still hadn't unpacked.  
>Autumn hadn't really cared, because as soon as she got in, Mikey introduced her to his game stash.<br>Of course, she had brought her own as well, along with her skateboard.  
>The prankster had managed to persuade her to come live with him and his brothers, and she happily accepted.<br>Autumn scooted closer, nuzzling him and trying to distract him from the game.  
>Mikey chuckled softly, nuzzling her back and giving her a small peck on the cheek.<br>They weren't a big couple, more like close best friends, but still dating, so they barely had those long passionate kisses.  
>Autumn loved the short and quick kisses better though.<br>She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice Mikey speed past her.  
>"So, tonight, since its your first night, would you like me to sleep on the couch with you?" He asked softly, forcing it out.<br>"Sure," She nodded, seeing he was a bit nervous. Autumn pecked his cheek sweetly.  
>"Oh, and Autumn?" He asked quietly.<br>"Yeah?" There was a long pause. "I just beat you in Mario Cart."


	2. Living in the moment

Sitting on the small steps that graced the outside of her house, Lauren had often pondered the thought of moving in with her lover. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it's that she couldn't. I mean who could with a serial rapist for a father. Sure first chance she got she'd be gone but it wasn't as easy as you think with a hot headed lover and a father as drunk as sin. She sighed. She hadn't told her lover about her father's actions towards her nor did she really want to but now she had an undying feeling it was the only way she was going to keep her life this year. She paused. Thinking about a good way to tell him, just come right out with it he'll know what to do. She fiddled slightly nervous about telling him. I mean what if he went off his head did something crazy? Well it's nothing she hasn't already seen. Or at least she hoped.  
>''Come back with me please Lauren.'' The voice had asked many times but now this time when she was asked. She wanted to go. She wanted to be treated right and knew he was the only one that was able or willing to treat her right. She nodded in response and could have sworn she saw his eye lit up. But wait. What about daddy. He wouldn't be very happy with me. I mean Sophie's already moved out he's lost his little toy. Shame really he doesn't lose his friend.<br>''Alright. I'll come back with you. But there is things you need to know. Horrid things about my father.'' She sighed trying to keep calm about the situation. But it wasn't easy. A few stray tears painted her cheeks as she spoke almost speaking to herself ''He rapes me,'' she sighed again standing up slowly. She did this only to be braced in the warmth and care of her lover's arms.

Danielle stood for the first time glancing around the lair. It was one of the few times she had ever been this excited over something so small. Well then again it wasn't everyday your boyfriend was a giant talking turtle who lived in and underground lair and was a ninja, mask and all. Trying to keep her cool and act normal she smiled lovingly over to her boyfriend. Who shot her a smile shy smile back giving her a small warm fuzzy feeling inside. That somehow calmed down her excitement slightly. Don on the other hand was glad his girlfriend was here. I mean with all the idiots he had to deal with throughout the day, it would be nice just to see her face and let the pain of the day melt away. Although he was on a mission to convince his girl to stay with him. Not to leave him like he thought she would. But that's what he hoped for. Gently taking her hand he led her towards what he would consider as his safe room. The lab. He walked her inside with the same little shy smile he had on before. She ran her finger tips along the bottles that rested on his desk. A wide smile on her face.  
>''Don this is amazing,'' she spoke in a slightly excited tone. It was clear to the brainy turtle that he was slowly winning her over making it so she wouldn't want to leave him again. Well at least that's what he was hoping. Placing a feather light kiss to her cheek, he smiled.<br>''I am glad you like it. Very glad.'' A toothy grin was on his face as he turned looking at her with the biggest eyes she may have ever seen. Again he placed a small kiss to her other cheek gently taking her hands to rest in his larger ones.

Cuddled sweetly under the blankets, Leo and Sophie shared a small bowl of butter infused popcorn while they watched the space hero's special on TV. This was not the first time they had snuggled under the warmth of his covers but it certainly wasn't going to be the last. Or at least that's what they both had hoped for. Occasionally their hands would meet in between the warm cornels of the corn and a light blush would grace its way onto her cheeks. Maybe sometimes even his. This was normal though for them to be this calm about their relationship. I mean she had moved in with him after all. Or maybe it was just a way for her to escape from her father. She wasn't really sure. But she had often felt bad for leaving her sister at the mercy of a man she once would of called _daddy_. Snuggling more together, Sophie laid contently in his embrace. No words were needed. They were happy together like that snuggled under the covers. Taking a small piece of the butter filled popcorn she placed it into her mouth chewing softly on the food. She sighed to herself then slowly closed her eyes and fell into a small slumber still listening to the actions on the show, one they were meant to be watching together. As a couple.

Mikey kept a little rosy blush on his face. This was the first time the two of them had laid in close proximity to each other. But he never wanted this moment to end. As he gently kissed her forehead she would snuggle into him more. Making the blush on his cheeks spread and become slightly bigger than what it already was. He smiled at his girl, she smiled back. He slowly sat up; still holding her close as he gather his orange blanket and placed it around her shoulders hoping to keep her warm in their first night spent together. Her first night in her new home. He held her closer to him being like a small protection net. Not that they really need protecting in here but he always wanted to protect her. I mean who wouldn't want to protect their lady. Only an idiot that's who! She sighed happily. Sure it was their first night like this, but she hoped it was the first of many happy nights to come. Not that she had really thought far ahead. Live in the moment is what her mother would always say to her and right now that's what she was doing_. Living in the moment._


	3. Their Future

Raph couldn't breathe. His breath was hitched in his throat as he took in what his love had said.  
>"Go get your stuff Lauren." He demanded, his arms still around her in their loving embrace. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't.<br>Lauren clung onto him still and Raph stroked her hair softly.  
>"I will Never Ever let him touch you again. Not if I can help it." Raph whispered softly.<br>Lauren slowly nodded. Raph shook his head, imagining how scared she must have been without him here.  
>He relunctantly let his love go, his fingers untangling from her hair as they slid down her and took her hand.<br>He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly.  
>The sai-welder could swear fireworks went off. Sure, they've kissed before, but this kiss held meaning.<br>This kiss meant he was going to protect her forever. Give his life for her if needed, and not judge her in any way.  
>This kiss held something more than love, but it still intensely had it swirling in there somewhere. Lauren kissed him back, promising silently that she would stay forever.<br>Raph finally pulled away after a moment of the intoxicating kiss.  
>He knew that if he'd kiss her any longer, he wouldn't even let her get her stuff from her room.<br>"Go pack, I will wait out here for you." The hot-head whispered softly, letting her go.  
>"I will be back soon, I promise." His girl with the beautiful multi-colored hair promised.<br>Raph slowly nodded, believing her with his whole heart.  
>He watched protectively over her as she walked back inside, and he climbed the roof to her window.<br>He perched himself silently there.  
>Lauren's heart pounded. She was finally doing it.<br>She was moving in with the love of her life.  
>She started to pack quickly, things into her bag and trying not to think of past experiences that had happened here.<br>Her blue green eyes looked over her bag as she heard a all too familar noise.  
>Steps going up the stairs. She froze.<br>Raph will have to wait.  
>Her father knocked on the door as tears instantly came to her eyes.<br>"Princess, its 10, you know what that means. Let me in." Mark said.  
>Lauren shook her head, horrified. "I'm sorry Raph, but I might not be out as soon as I expected."<p>

Danielle was so amazed, she seriously couldn't think.  
>Donnie's lab was so cool, but it was more of the fact that she was with her love in the first place.<br>The ninja had started a project, cluttered pieces of paper on the floor as he studied what he had pieced together.  
>"What are you doing Don?" She asked softly, looking him over.<br>"Why don't you come find out?" Donnie asked, holding his arms out.  
>She slowly put her bag down and walked over, stepping over his messy work space and getting pulled into his lap. Her crystal blue eyes looked over what he was doing.<br>A toaster he'd told her about many times was in front of him.  
>Leo had apparentally always had a problem with the machine, which sparked a giggle from her.<br>"Can I help?" She asked softly and he nodded, giving her a gap toothed smile that she adored.  
>Donnie motioned her closer and she did so as he slipped some goggles over her smooth brown hair and over her eyes.<br>She giggled softly, rolling her eyes as she looked over the toaster.  
>"Oh hey, I have fixed this kind before," she mentioned quietly, taking the toaster in her hands. "I just can't seem to fix it." The genius mumbled, embarrassed.<br>"Maybe because your blue prints are upside down." She pointed and whispered softly.  
>"Oh." He breathed and she kissed his lips softly. After a moment she pulled away.<br>"Its alright, silly." She smiled and Donnie smiled back slowly, chuckling.  
>Danielle took the toaster over to a desk and started to work, mocha eyes watching over her shoulder.<br>As she finished, she looked up and gave him a grin. "Let's put some bread in this baby."

Leo was left breathless, being this close to Sophie.  
>He felt so excited, but he remained calm as they found each other and he wrapped his arms around her.<br>He had never thought that the girl he'd met when she fell over the trash cans would blossom into this.  
>His bluegray eyes searched her over as she quietly slept in his arms.  
>He pulled the blue blanket up to them and wrapped it around both of them, nuzzling her softly.<br>"I love you." He breathed, clicking off the t.v.  
>Sophie whined, not being able to hear the show anymore when it turned off.<br>"I love you too." She breathed back sleepily, yawning as she nuzzled into him more.  
>Her purple hair tickled his face as he chuckled softly, nuzzling her again.<br>His eyes made it over to her again, searching every detail of her face and shoulders above the covers.  
>He smiled softly at her sleeping figure, not wanting to wake her by making noise.<br>He brushed some hair back and out of her face so he could inspect her more.  
>She was so beautiful.<br>That's all he could think, even when she slept. His heart and stomach were both in knots.  
>He remained calm though, not wanting to freak her out and be an over attached boyfriend.<br>Leo thought of the nights to come as he held her tightly.  
>He thought of their future. Their future. Together.<br>His smile widened at just the mere thought of spending every day and every night with her.  
>It gave him goosebumps.<p>

Autumn couldn't breathe, not that she wanted to anyway.  
>She was so close to Mikey, she could breathe in his smell.<br>The slightest touches sent tingles down her spine and made her squirm a bit, even if it was just his grip slipping on her as he slept.  
>She looked up at him to find him sleeping softly.<br>Her eyes made it down to his plastron, which she was held firmly against as he slept.  
>She ran her finger slowly down it, not going to low but inspecting the grooves and scars on the top of it.<br>Autumn had her own scars too, but she found herself feeling overwhelmingly sad at his.  
>This was the first time she'd been close enough to notice.<br>Mikey took a deep breath and she looked up slowly at him.  
>Her eyes had turned to liquid chocolate, glazed with needed sleep.<br>His blue eyes met hers and he gave her a cheeky smile, watching her run her finger up once more.  
>Her heart melted and she nuzzled into him gently when she finished.<br>His grip tightened again as he fell asleep once more after kissing her on her red hair gently.  
>Autumn smiled softly, wondering if he was awake.<br>She was so nervous. Of course she loved Mikey, his humour intoxicating to her, reeling her in with every word. But a new side of Mikey could soon emerge, the loving side.  
>Of course, she'd seen glimpses of it, when he nuzzles her or kisses her or calls her 'His baby girl' but never at a full extent. Even then, he still found ways to make her turn red and her heart pound quickly in her chest.<br>She wasn't worried though, because even if her past was rough, she knew she was with the orange ninja now, and that's where she would stay.


	4. What ?

No matter how hard the man pounded on the door. She wouldn't open it. Why should she? Her breath hitched in her throat slightly. She knew no matter how loud she screamed or even cried there would be no way for him to hear her. She had just managed to get the small amount of bars off her windows. Yet the think glass never allowed sound to pass through. Glancing around she hid her bag on the floor trying not to let him cop onto anything. Like the fact she was leaving. But what choice did she have. Stay around and be used and abused. No she couldn't not anymore. Now though she was wishing she had said something much sooner.

5 minutes later….

It wasn't the fact that she had a lot of stuff to collect that was worrying him. It was the fact that her lights seemed to be off yet the rest of the lights around the house were on. Why would she be making food if she was leaving? It wasn't that strange though to hope she was getting food. It was something she had often done. But this was different. She knew that they'd stop off if she was hungry so why does she have to stay in the house? Glancing slowly round the room. He glanced closer than he ever had before. A look of shock plastering his face. Lauren ….

Danielle sat contently within the brain turtles lap. A small noticeable smile playing on her lips. Well this was until Donnie asked for some bread which she happily got for him, placing it in the toaster everything seemed normal. That was when it all kicked off; no wonder Leo hated the toaster. It just started sparking and then the toast was sent flying into the air. Whacking both of them not very hard though even though the toast was light it was still quick a big shock, for both of them. Or at least they both were thinking was it was a shock. But a small chuckle came from the brainy turtle as he shot his girl a big toothy grin. She giggled softly and smile at him it was funny watching him happy and it made her smile a lot.

Still snuggled under the covers, wrapped in a group of arms and legs. But Sophie didn't mind. Sure she couldn't sleep without listening to space hero's but listening to Leo's steady breathing as he slept was more than enough and kept a huge smile on her soft lips. One's that had met his many times but even with that in mind every time felt as amazing as the first. She sighed peacefully and snuggled into him more with her long purple locks falling and framing her face like that of the olden day Victorian panting's. She yawned softly resting her head on his plastron and trying to see his eyes through the small ties of his blue bell blue mask. Before gently twisting the ties at the end around her finger and listening to his breathing.

Mikey gently turned over in his sleep. Not moving much only snuggling into his girl and keeping her close to his plastron. It was peaceful being able to sleep with someone that had his heart kept in a jar with a lock and key. She was beautiful an image of perfection. His perfection. It was funny and made his heart beat 100 beats a minute to think that someone so beautiful so perfect would want anything to do with him. Yet here they were spending time together sleeping happily on the sofa together. He yawned softly and nuzzled into her neck holding her close to him as he slept. His breath softly tickling her neck but not enough to cause her to wake up.

((A/N sorry it's so short))


	5. Unanswered Questions

Raph's breath hitched in his throat for the second time tonight. Lauren was unconsious, clothes less, and next to a whole lot of pills on her bed. He forced the window open, seeing no one else was around. Raphael made his way quickly across the room, taking her in. She was beautiful, but this isn't the time to say that. He gently wrapped his arms around her limp body, but could still feel the even thumps of her heartbeat as she breathed. "Lauren," he said softly, cradling her in his arms. "Wake up baby." He pleaded. Lauren didn't move, only continued to breathe. He looked over to the pills and picked some up while still holding Lauren against him. Raph placed them into the bag he found on the floor, guessing it was the one she was packing before this happened. Raph set her gently back onto the bed, opening her drawer and pulling out a big t-shirt that would go down to around her thighs, and some underwear. He placed the items onto her then picked her back up gently while putting the bag on his shell. "Everything will be fine," the hot-head breathed softly, setting a careful foot on the edge of her window. He tightened his grip on his girl before hopping out and landing on his feet quietly after shutting the window once more.  
>Danielle giggled softly at seeing the toast, which had hit her and the ninja, was now on the floor. She picked up a burnt piece and laughed. "I wonder what happened." Donnie shot her a grin and shrugged. "Maybe this is a project we can do later. I can show you to my room if you'd like," Danielle threw the toast in the trash and smiled. "Sounds fun, just hope Leo doesn't want toast anytime soon." The scientist and his assistant stood up at the same time and Donatello took her hand to lead her out, which she gladly took. He started out, pulling her along as he did so. When they left the lab, Donnie slipped off his goggles and hers. He saw the younger couple sleeping on the sofa and he put a finger to his lips, telling her not to be loud. She nodded softly. He was about to open the door to his room when Raph burst into the lair, carrying an unconsious Lauren.<p>

"Donnie!" Raph yelled. "I'm here," The scientist replied with a small wave, not caring for silence as he had seen Autumn shoot up from her place under Mikey's arm. "Lauren's hurt-" before Raphael could say anymore, Donnie let go of Dani and took Lauren in his arms carefully. "What did you do to her!" He asked angrily, feeling how limp she was in his care. "It wasn't me, it was her Dad." Raph swore. "If you don't believe me there's the drugs he put her on in my bag." Donatello softly growled, which he didn't do often, and ran to the lab with Lauren. Danielle put a soft hand on Raph's shoulder and shook her head at his hurt expression. "He believes you," she stated. "He's just stressed." The hot-head slowly nodded and walked into the lab after his younger but taller brother. Danielle followed behind. "Take out those pills Raph," Donnie demanded. Raph did so, spilling them all onto a lab desk near the table Lauren was laid on. Raphael never realized how many bottles he truly picked up, and imagining having to force Lauren to take all of them, it just blew his mind. And not in a good way. His revenge was certain.

Leo heard the yelling and sighed softly, opening his eyes. He found Sophie playing with his mask tails as she was cuddled close. "I think Raph is home." He declared. "He may have your sister." Sophie shot up and a huge grin on her face appeared. "Well what are we waiting for?" She smirked and got up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "But I wanted to cuddle." Leo whined softly. Sophie shook her head and smiled. "Babe, I can cuddle with you anytime, but my sister is here." The leader and the girl walked out of the room without further protest. The blue banded ninja saw Autumn awake next to his brother, and he smiled. "Hey Aut," he tried the nickname. "Seen Raph? And does he have Lauren?" Autumn nodded. "She's hurt," she said, pointing to the lab. "Or atleast that's what Raph and Donnie were discussing." Sophie's eyes widened at the girl next to the orange banded ninja. She immediately bursted into the lab, causing Raphael, Donatello, and Danielle all to stare. She didn't care. Her eyes landed on her sister and she almost screamed. Not because she was upset, it was because she knew this was the work of their father. Oh, why hadn't Lauren left with Raph sooner?

Autumn was sitting up, still sort of under Mikey's sleeping arm, which had now slipped to her side in a gentle protective manner. "Don't leave," he mumbled sleepily. She sighed and slowly took his arm off of her to go see what was wrong with Lauren. She watched the leader follow his girl into the lab, and she stood in the doorway behind him. Autumn could hear Mikey turning around against the couch, and wondered if he knew she was gone yet. Her eyes landed on Lauren and the prankster immediately left her mind. What had happened? Michelangelo opened his tired eyes to see his girl was no longer under his arm where he needed her. He looked up, forcing himself sleepily off the couch. The nunchuck welder saw the red-head by the lab door, staring at the inside contents. He walked over and snaked a hand around her waist as she jumped a bit. "You left me," he gave her a small frown as she shook her head and pointed into the lab. Mikey looked over and saw Lauren, unconsious and Donnie and Dani trying to wake her and figure out what happened from Raph. Sophie was sitting with Lauren, and Leo had an arm on her shoulder carefully. Mikey instantly pulled Autumn away from the scene, shaking his head. "You shouldn't see that, baby girl." Autumn frowned softly and squirmed a bit. "But Lauren's hurt." She protested. "I know Aut, but you still shouldn't see it." Autumn sighed and nodded her head, too sleepy to argue with the orange ninja any longer.


	6. Why My Baby ?

Lauren was lying breathing normally in a strange way she seemed relaxed she seemed calmed for the first time in a long time. Even in a state of unconsciousness. It was sad to think something this bad could happen in this family. Even when your lover was there. Outside the window but did nothing to protect you. Even though Lauren could here the mumbled voices and gain a small understanding of her surroundings, most things weren't clear to her and this made her slightly scared and worried. It wasn't everyday when your lover sat outside your window that you had felt protected. That you had felt a promise would mean so much. But right now she knew that promise meant nothing to her. Nothing to him...

Raph sat on the other side of her. Waiting. He wanted his princess to be okay. To be safe. To be alive. He wanted her to be awake so he knew she was safe and alive. But he was still beating himself up. Holding her hand tightly and knowing that he could of stopped this. If only he had looked in the window then he would of saw what was happening. He could of done something to stop all of this happening to her.

Don stayed in the lab making sure his equipment had been cleaned thoroughly. He promised his brother the minuet Lauren was awake and had a clear understanding of what had happened that she was able to leave the lab. Although he knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. She was healing. Even if she did wake up right here right now; it wouldn't make much difference she would need a lot more time to heal. This meant she would have to have a lot of bed rest and time to think things through. No matter how painful that was. The brainy turtle sighed softly feeling his lover wrap her arms around his neck hugging him softly a small smiled crept onto his lips as she nuzzled into him. ''Don't you scare me like that,'' he firmly said to his girl. She giggled softly with a big smile playing on her lips as she stated ''Honey that won't happen anytime soon.''

Sophie sighed sadly. She sat in her bed hugging her little Leo plushie close to her chest. She feared for her sister after running of to her room yelling random things. She cried and cried till no more tears slipped from her eyes. It was heart breaking and she hated the hot headed turtle right now. What was the point of him ? She thought for some time, her thoughts deepening as time went on. He couldn't even protect her baby sister. What was the point of him she wanted him to stay far away from her baby sister but she knew it was a battle she would probably lose. Leo sighed when Sophie ran off. He gave her a few moments to calm down before walking into her bedroom and sitting on the end of her bed looking at the floor. Neither said a word the silence in the room as sharp as a knife. That refused to blunt.

Mikey sat in his room. He knew his hot headed brother would be angry upset and worried all rolled into one. But right now his baby girl needed him and to him that mattered more then anything in the out of choice he chose to stay with her. Resting his chin on her shoulder as she cuddled up to him. She wanted the comfort he provided for her. It had been a long worrying night and she wanted nothing more then to snuggle up and block out the rest of the world. Which to her happiness her turtle was to happy to give to her. So this is what they both did snuggled into each other just rocking gently back and forth. Calming their mind and their emotions.


	7. Unbearable silence

Raph stared as his love hadn't opened her eyes yet.  
>He felt a unknown fear in the pit of his stomach, which was something he was feeling for the first time.<br>But this was also the first time Lauren was in the mist of pain.  
>He sighed, looking her over and gently brushing her hair from her face with a silent smile.<br>Of course he knew the brainy turtle had this 'under control' or so he had said, Raphael was still worried.  
>Who wouldn't worry if their love was in pain?<br>He saw her shift a bit and his eyes immediately darted up to inspect her.  
>All she did was shift, but that was enough to get his heart racing.<br>It meant she was getting better as time continued.

7 Minutes Later..

The hot-head sat, watching Lauren protectively and not letting anyone else but Donnie get too close.  
>He tightened his grip on her hand slightly, still staring at her.<br>"I could have done something," The red ninja whispered softly as Danielle paced by him, inspecting the pill bottles.  
>She looked over to him, a small frown on her face. Her purple ninja had gone out to take a much needed breather, leaving her alone with Lauren and Raph.<br>"Raph, you didn't know." She said softly, setting the pill bottle down and coming over next to him.  
>The hot-head wasnt used to her tone, her voice softer than his brothers, and he grimaced.<br>He was suppost to be tough. He didn't need compassion.  
>"I could have," He whimpered softly anyway, deciding she wouldn't tell anyone if he acted weak for the moment.<br>She'd understand, she's a girl, and she's probably lost loved ones too.  
>"Raph, all that matters is that she's here with us now, safe." Danielle said quietly.<br>The red ninja stood, slamming his free hand down on a desk, causing Danielle to flinch.  
>"I could Dani! I could have saved her from this! I was too stupid and blind to notice!"<p>

Donatello walked back in, eyeing his now standing brother.  
>"Alright, chill out." He said, walking over to his older brother and setting a hand on his shoulder.<br>"No need to freak out, she's only trying to help you feel better."  
>Raph sighed, sitting back down and nodding. "I guess you're right, I'm sorry."<br>Danielle's eyes were still a bit wide but she picked up the bottles without another word.  
>"Sleeping pills, they are prescribed, so I guess her father or someone in the house needed them before this event occured." Danielle stated to her boyfriend, who nodded.<br>"Thanks Dani," Donnie said, giving her a toothy grin and kissing her head gently.  
>"No problem, I'm trying to help in any way I can." She answered, setting the pills bottles back down.<br>"Well then, can you grab me a wet rag for Lauren?" He asked.  
>Danielle happily nodded. "Of course."<br>She ran over and dampened a clean cloth at the sink in the lab, then set it carefully on Lauren's head.  
>Raph looked ready to object, but he let the girl continue.<br>Lauren shifted again in her sleep, probably not liking the cool rag on her.  
>"I could use your help around here more often," Donnie whispered, wrapping an arm around her as she moved away from Lauren.<br>"I will help you as much as I can in these two days." She smiled.  
>Donnie's heart broke when Dani said two days, but he forced a smile back.<br>He was too determined to get his girl to stay.

Leo stared at the floor, sighing a bit.  
>"Sophie." He mumbled softly.<br>His girl didn't respond, and all his ninja training heard was a small sniffle.  
>Leo turned himself from the end of the bed and crawled to her.<br>She didn't move, just hugged her plushie tightly.  
>"Baby." Leo said, wrapping his gentle but strong arms around her.<br>Sophie didn't respond again, so he sighed and nuzzled her neck gently.  
>"Lauren will be fine." He smiled at her.<br>"Get out." Sophie mumbled.  
>"What?" Leo asked, his eyes a bit wide.<br>"I said Get Out! This is my room, leave me!" Sophie sniffled, pushing him away gently.  
>"Your brother couldn't save my little sister." She said, turning away.<br>Leo let her go and nodded, slowly getting up.  
>"If that's what you want, baby.." he whispered softly, walking out and gently closing the door behind him.<br>He sat against the door silently as he listened to his baby girl cry.  
>He just wished she would let him comfort her.<p>

Autumn cuddled into him, feeling his chin on her shoulder.  
>She had her eyes closed, not wanting to think about what she saw. Everyone in that room had some form of horror in their eyes, and Aut couldn't get it out of her head.<br>"Do you think Lauren will be alright?" She asked softly, finally breaking the silence.  
>Mikey had been holding her and rocking her gently, pushing his thoughts from his mind and just focusing on the warmth the red-head was emitting to his cold-blooded self.<br>"Of course." He whispered back, nuzzling her gently.  
>"Donnie has this handled. Plus he's less stressed with his girl around," He continued softly, seeing as she didn't reply.<br>"Mmhm." Autumn said. "Don't worry Aut, she'll make it through, Raph is right next to her and when she wakes, he'll explain everything that happened to her and she'll be okay." He assured.  
>Autumn slowly nodded into his shoulder and he smiled softly, rocking her gently.<br>"I'm sorry this hasn't been a very good first night." Mikey said, rubbing her back gently as he spoke.  
>"No, its been amazing," Autumn smiled wide. "But probably not for Lauren.." She said softly, her frown overtaking the smile once again.<br>The two stayed quiet, holding each other gently, the only sound was them breathing.  
>And the silence was painful.<p> 


	8. Hello

He wasn't resting not really. Laying his head at her side, it wasn't resting. It was just watching. The silence in the room was one he wanted to break but found hard to break. He just wanted her to blink to be able to stay in his arms. In his protection. Why was it his girl that had to be hurt ? He was right there...

A few minutes later...

Raph's head shot up. It wasn't often that such a small movement could mean so much to him. But it wasn't just the fact she moved it was the fact that her big sea blue eyes were open and looking directly at him. He smiled a smile filled with relief. Gently stroking her hair down getting rid of all the messy tangles that laid there. He sighed softly kissing her head gently as she settled back down in the bed.

Don was at the girls side checking her vitals and writing them down on a small sheet of paper before handing the sheet over to his lover. Who took the paper and wrote them in a file. If Don hadn't known any better they could have been proper doctors in a hospital of some sort, with all their writing on posh documents. Not that doctors were giant turtles, but still they could be anything's possible right. He smiled watching his lover kissing her cheek as he took the folder from her and put it away on the shelf above them. He shook his head slightly watching his brother. He then wondered off towards the bathroom with the rag getting it cold again before gently putting it across the older girls head. In a strange way it seemed to calm her down.

Sophie continued to cry even in the earliest hours of the morning. Her room only lit by small fairy lights that lay hanging across the top of the bed. Even curling up and hugging her small turtle plushie was not helping. How could it? It wasn't everyday your little sister was in so much pain. She curled up tighter putting the plushie down and fiddling around down the side of her bed. This was until she found a small knife and pulled it out. Dragging the cold steel blade across her arm whimpering softly. She didn't care though. She herself couldn't do anything to protect her little sister. The only sound that could be heard from the bedroom was metal clattering to the ground….

Mikey held his lover close. She had long since fallen asleep. But he couldn't give into the bad silence that hung in the air. He gently nuzzled into her neck, not wanting to wake her but he simply wanted to be able to breath her in. That's just what he did. He smiled as he snuggled into her pulling the deep orange blanket around the both of them just wanting to keep the heat they shared there. But he also wanted to make sure that she was warm and protected in his arms. Even though he was the youngest of his brothers, it didn't matter, he would still protect his girl till his dying breath. No matter how much he didn't want to leave her, if the time came he would give his life for her.


	9. Tired of the silence

_She's safe. She's alive. She's with me._  
>Those were the only words running through Raphael's head right now.<br>He watched as Donnie and Dani were writing different things down, not that he cared.  
>He only wanted to melt into his lover's big, beautiful blue eyes.<br>He wanted to hold her tightly, but he knew he couldn't.  
>She was hurt right now, and he would only hurt her worse.<br>It took all of Raph's strength not to just kiss her violently, to let all of his anger, sadness, and worry run out of him from just a kiss.  
>He ran his hands through her hair as she stared at him.<br>He forced a smile and kissed her forehead.  
>Raph could hear the medic couple behind him talking, but he couldn't focus on their words.<br>He just loved to be staring at Lauren, and have her staring back at him. He knew she was safe now. Thats all that mattered anymore.  
>"Raph, are you even listening?" Donnie asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.<br>"No," Raph admitted honestly. "Sorry."  
>Donnie shook his head, but Dani took his hand and squeezed it, smiling.<br>Donnie gave Raph a nod. "We'll leave you two alone for a bit."  
>Raph nodded, turning back to Lauren as they left the room.<br>"Lauren?" He asked softly, tired of the silence they shared.  
>She didn't respond, just continued to stare and blink a few times.<br>The hot-head's heart broke slightly but he remained strong.  
>"Lauren." He mumbled, trying to get her to talk.<br>Donnie had said she was probably in shock or something like that, but Raph didn't care.  
>He was going to keep trying for his lover's sake, even if he sat her all night with her.<p>

Danielle sighed as she left the lab with her boyfriend.  
>"I know its hard to leave them, but Raph looked ready to break down." Donnie said softly.<br>"That's what's scary," Danielle said. "Raph is usually as tough as nails."  
>Donnie didn't want her to be afraid, since he was trying to get her to stay with him.<br>He wrapped his arms around her and smiled as she returned the gesture.  
>He held her there and patted her back sort of.<br>"Raph and Lauren will be fine, I promise." Donnie whispered softly.  
>"I know." She said back, resting her head on his plastron.<br>"Don't be afraid or upset." He pulled away from the embrace and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes.  
>"Of course not. I just don't know how you're so calm." Danielle said.<br>Truth is, Donnie wasn't calm. He was putting up a wall for her, he knew he had to be stronger so she could have someone to lean on and to hold her.  
>"I'm used to this stuff." Donnie lied, but Danielle seemed to believe him.<br>Danielle nodded and looked back to the lab slowly.

Leo finally got the courage to go into Sophie's room as he heard the metal clatter just seconds before.  
>He turned the knob and opened the door.<br>A horrific sight was waiting for him.  
>His love, not holding her turtle plushie which was beside her, had cuts all down her arms.<br>The mattress was stained with her blood.  
>He stared at Sophie, who didn't have her eyes open either.<br>The blue ninja immediately ran over to the floor where she was lying and covered the cuts with his hands.  
>He bit his lip and felt tears well up in his eyes as her blood gushed through his fingertips and trailed down her arms.<br>"D-Donnie!" Leo's first cry came out strangled and quiet, almost silent.  
>"DONNIE!" Leo cried out again, tears threatening to fall.<br>He decided not to try again as he heard a pair of footsteps running toward the room.  
>"What- What's wrong?!" Donnie asked before poking his head in.<br>The scientist froze as well and the leader looked up at him pathetically.  
>Leo smiled sadly as Donnie immediately ran back to go get his medical kit.<br>He turned back to Sophie and pulled her into his lap, still holding her wounds.  
>"Why would you do this to yourself?" He whispered to her unconscious form.<p>

Mikey looked down at his sleeping love, smiling slightly.  
>She was cuddled against his plastron and breathing in a nice pattern.<br>Her breathing calmed down the orange ninja.  
>He brushed down some of her wild red hair and smiled more.<br>Mikey breathed her scent in again, and nuzzled her sleeping form.  
>Autumn smiled in her sleep as he nuzzled her and she snuggled into him more.<br>He pulled the blankets up some more and kissed her head.  
>It would be long until he fell asleep, worried about all the things that could happen to her if he let his eyelids fall.<br>He wrapped his arms around her as she slept on him and he smiled.  
>He stared at the ceiling, and the door to his room.<br>Mikey nuzzled her again as he watched the door, ready to jump into action if anyone bothered to come in and try to take his love away from him. Ever.


	10. Well hello again

The silence was still there just blanketing the air. It would disappear wouldn't go away. It just stood there.  
>As the hours passed tiredness sunk in and I finally found myself falling into a deep sleep. But it was after<br>making sure for a moment Lauren was well covered snuggled up tightly under the covers. I had hoped  
>this would be the only time I would ever have to do this to her. I kept my hopes up even as I fell into a<br>dark endless slumber.

2 Hours later.

Well it wasn't that endless. Not really. I couldn't sleep for too long. Being without Lauren sleeping  
>peacefully in my arms. I would of been the first night we could properly fall asleep together. Now<br>look at her. Why did all the bad things have to happen to her. I sighed looking away from her. I  
>swear it was only a moment. But somehow in that split second a voice mumbled at me and I knew<br>who's voice it was without even breathing.

''Raphie ?''

It had been last minuet thinking. It had been that few moments that connected the badges to her  
>cuts. But together the brain gifted lovers managed to save another life. Sophie. Why had Sophie<br>done this to herself. Sure she was and had been a cutter but nothing this bad. Nothing so bad it  
>could take her own life. Sighing softly Dani had went to the bathroom cleaning the blood off of<br>her hands. Trying to calm herself. She wasn't as used to this as Don not in anyway shape or form  
>but she was the one that had wanted to help. Glancing over her shoulder she looked at the form<br>of her lover and a small shy smile crawled and played on her lips. She loved him a lot a lot more  
>then she had ever loved anyone before and she knew deep down that he was the turtle she was<br>going to spend the rest of her life with.

Sophie was sat cradling her body in her arms. She had slowly woken up and curled up slightly.  
>No matter how much she didn't want her turtles attention he gave it to her. Concern, sadness<br>and fear was the only emotion that he allowed himself to show. Her tone was cold emotion-less.  
>''You left me. You walked out on me and you wonder why I did this to myself. No you don't<br>get to wonder you have no rights to wonder.'' she curled up into herself even more and pulled  
>away from him moving to lean against the blood infested bed as she wrapped herself in one of<br>the blood stained sheets. Tears falling walking promptly down her cheeks not even giving her the  
>chance to even wipe them away.<p>

Mikey and Autumn had remained in their room. Hearing the shouting and screaming he had thought  
>this was something his brothers could handle something that his lover didn't need to see. He himself<br>didn't want to see it so he could only imagine what it was like. Although the amount of times his  
>baby girl showed she wanted to go out and help showed just how much she really cared about her<br>family. Really wanted to know what was going on. The worry Autumn felt was painful was bleeding  
>into every part of her but she couldn't and she hated not knowing what was going on out there. She<br>wanted to help wanted to make sure her family was alright. But here with her lover there was nothing  
>she could do. NOTHING. Nothing she could do to help them. She felt so helpless sitting here wrapped<br>up in the deep orange sheets being more frustrated then ever before. A small pout on her lips as she  
>waited to see or hear about the outside world.<p> 


	11. My baby girl

Raph's heart beat at an unusually fast pace.  
>He had grabbed Lauren off the table as soon as she had said his name, or atleast his nickname.<br>"Lauren." He smiled, hugging her tightly.  
>Donnie and Dani were gone, but he was sure if they were here, they'd make him let her go.<br>He didn't though, and he never wanted to.  
>Raph felt her weak hand patting his shell slowly, and she pulled away from the embrace.<br>Lauren wiped some tears off his cheeks that he didn't even know he let out.  
>"Its okay Raph, I'm okay." She whispered softly.<br>"I understand, but I was so scared.." Raph admitted.  
>Lauren's eyes widened weakly. Raph was never scared. He was the hothead, the tough guy.<br>And he was scared for her.  
>Lauren shook her head, placing a gentle hand on his cheek again. "Don't be scared."<br>"Well you're safe now.." Raph slowly smiled, looking around the lab.  
>"I'm not safe Raph, he's going to come for me.." Lauren whispered, frowning.<br>"Not if I have anything to say about it." Raph growled softly to himself.  
>He watched as Lauren gave him a sad smile and closed her eyes while he thought.<br>Raphael knew he would give up his life for his girl and her safety. The hot-head would never let her get hurt again, never let that vile man touch his family ever again.  
>That's exactly what he planned to make sure.<p>

Danielle walked into the lab as Donnie finished washing Sophie's blood off his hands. She sighed, brushing back a strand of her hair.  
>"I have only been here for a few hours and have taken two medical cases already." She mumbled to herself.<br>She looked over to Raph and Lauren, seeing Lauren was awake and she smiled.  
>Dani jumped a bit when she heard someone whistling as they entered the lab.<br>She turned her head and saw the purple ninja walking in, smiling.  
>He looked so...regular. She guessed that he dealed with medical problems until early in the morning, then stayed until he had to work at tech support.<br>So much for sleeping together on the first night.  
>She shrugged. There was always tomorrow night, but she was leaving when she awoke.<br>Donnie walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist as she watched Raph and Lauren.  
>He looked at her thinking features and raised an eyebrow.<br>"You look pretty deep in thought." He chuckled and she nodded.  
>"Just tired, I kinda zone out when I'm tired." Dani said honestly.<br>Donatello nodded, knowing his girl wasn't used to working until the early hours of morning.  
>"We can sleep in once we make sure everyone else is alright." He promised, kissing her cheek as she smiled slightly and nodded.<p>

Leo watched her small frame under the blood-soaked blankets, frowning softly.  
>Sophie had shocked him with her words, and now she wouldn't talk to him at all.<br>Leo sighed, nodding.  
>It was time to break this silence.<br>He took the blanket off of her and she glared up at him.  
>He threw it behind him, placing one of his soft clean blue blankets over her with a small smile.<br>She sighed and closed her eyes again.  
>Leo smiled wider as he climbed in beside her, wrapping his arms around her.<br>Sophie tried to push him away but he wouldn't go, so she started to cry.  
>He looked down at her, wiping away her tears. "Sophie don't cry."<br>Sophie glared and shook her head.  
>"You can't tell me what to do, you didn't stop me." She sniffled, motioning to her arms.<br>"I didn't even know this had happened to you until I heard the knife drop! Sophie, you know me, I would always save you, no matter what." He promised, kissing her forehead.  
>Sophie sniffled and stayed quiet, looking down. Leo tilted her head up and frowned.<br>"I am a man of my word. I will protect you. Just please, promise you won't do this again." He mumbled softly, looking her in the eyes.  
>Sophie stayed quiet, not looking at his.<br>Leo sighed softly, frustrated as he kissed her softly.  
>At first she tried to weakly push him against his plastron, but he held her tightly.<br>He finally pulled away and looked at her again.  
>Sophie relunctantly looked up at him and nodded slowly.<br>"I promise." Little did he know, she was crossing her fingers behind her back.

Autumn heard Mikey snoring softly, her head rested on his plastron.  
>"Finally." She said to herself softly, unwrapping his larger hands from her body.<br>She slowly slid off the bed, covering him up and pecking his cheek.  
>Michelangelo smiled in his sleep and cuddled with a pillow like it was her.<br>Autumn giggled softly and turned to the door.  
>A frown replaced her happy smile as she headed out of Mikey's room, shutting the door quietly behind her.<br>She knew she was disobeying the orange ninja's orders, but hey, rules are meant to break, right?  
>Plus she knew he wouldn't be too upset with her.<br>She headed into the lab, which is where most injured family members went to.  
>She flinched when she saw Dani looking upset and tired, Donnie cleaning his hands, wiping them on a clean towel which was now smudged with blood, and Raph near Lauren who was lying on a lab table.<br>She snuck around the lab table as she heard the lab door open again, and she shrugged, looking at the files on the desk. "Sophie's medical file...and Lauren's.." she whispered to herself, then listened to the brainy couple talk to each other while staring at Lauren and Raph.  
>If their files were on this desk, that must mean they were hurt.<br>Autumn saw the couple coming to the desk, which means if she was spotted, they'd tell Mikey and he'd stomp in.  
>Oh well, time to be mischevious.<p> 


	12. Time

A couple of hours later

Some people say time can heal all wounds. Some say time will change everything.  
>Well I know better. I KNOW nothing can change the actions and emotions I have<br>felt. Its a shame really. Not getting a childhood not knowing what its like to grow  
>up with a family who loves me for me.<br>I sigh inwardly. Laying in the comfort and calm of the dark bedroom. The hammock  
>swinging softly, like the calm of the ocean after a storm. I'd never been so calm<br>so, so relaxed. Not for a long LONG time. But it was a good change something I could  
>get used to. Feeling safe in a warm embrace swaying softly back and forth. It was the<br>calm the first moment of calm after being on the battle field. But I love it just being  
>here. Being wanted. Being in love...<p>

So we were finally able to sleep. Pretty much, there was still the lingering worry  
>that something else would go wrong. But the silence in the lab echoed throughout<br>the lair, it gave some peace to the atmosphere. Which showed me that there was  
>nothing more going to happen tonight. For now. Snuggled under the covers I<br>sighed peacefully. Wrapped in the arms of my turtle was one of the most  
>relaxing feelings a girl could know. Sure he wasn't human and sure we would<br>never have a normal life together but this was better then most of the people  
>out there. I mean look at Lauren she barely escaped with her life tonight. If it<br>wasn't for her turtle she would no longer be with us. I sighed burring my head  
>into my turtles neck even more trying to block out the horrific events that had<br>happened on this night. But no matter how much I tried the events would see  
>to haunt me in my deepest darkest nightmares.<p>

Sophie. She had been asleep for a long time. My poor baby girl. She was wrapped  
>up tightly in the soft silk sky blue covers. I knew that without them tightly around<br>her she'd probably freeze to death. In the winter months the lair had a way of  
>becoming much colder then it should. No matter how high I put the heating on my<br>room always seemed to be the coldest out of them all. But at least right now my  
>precious baby was fast asleep and not causing herself anymore harm. It was enough<br>harm for one evening. It hurt me a lot to see my baby in pain. To know that there  
>was something I could of done about it but didn't. Why did this always have to happen<br>to such a kind hearted, beautiful girl ? I wish things like this would just go and find  
>someone else's lives to mess with. But Sophie had been through a lot more then she<br>would even tell me about. We had only been together for a few months but whenever  
>I asked her about her family or her past she wouldn't tell me anything and just change<br>the subject to something less painful.

So here I was hiding under a small metal table in the lab. The two folders resting in my  
>lap. I pondered what was to come for our family. Not really understanding a lot of the<br>massive technical terms used throughout these notes. Some was written in small bold  
>writing, like on page 7, others were scribbled and made it hard for anyone to read. I<br>was surprised though. I finally got my answers about what was going on just a few hours  
>ago. Strangely enough. I felt no emotion. But I wished I hadn't read the notes. The poor<br>girls why did I have to read such horrid painful things ? Moving on. I closed up the folders  
>slipping out from my hiding place and putting them back in the same position as I found<br>them. I turned off the little desk lamp and backed out of the lab. Feeling pretty much like  
>a ninja all over. So that's what that feels like ? I grinned inwardly. But I shouldn't of<br>because as I tried to sneak back to my turtles room. I fell right into the plastron of ...


	13. Revenge

Raphael held onto his love as she gently laid on him, her breathing getting slower and slower as she started to become sleepy. Raph smiled to himself, his arms around her lower stomach, keeping her in the hammock. They couldn't really sleep side by side, but she seemed just as comfortable sleeping on his plastron. He had been worried when he suggested the idea of her sleeping on him, but he had smiled as she agreed. So here they were, them both comfortably lying down in the hammock. It would sway gently, rocking them both to sleep slowly. His green hand found its way into her hair as he stroked the strands gently. The hot-head looked down at his lover's eyes, which were closed, and he slowly let his eyelids fall as well. The two slept soundly together, the only sound in the air around them was their breathing. Slow and relaxed. Neither of the lovers heard as Raphael's door creaked open, revealing a foot ninja and a few others behind him. They hadn't expected to take the girl without a fight, but here they were.

Karai watched as a foot carried out unconsious Lauren, and she ordered more into the lab to check for Donatello's girl. They did so, and found the couple in a bed on the far side of the room. Apparentally the two had been too tired to go to their room, so they slept in the lab in case anything else happened. Danielle found the lab bed just as comfy as the regular bed, as long as she was with Donnie. The foot ninja snuck up to the two, pressing a cloth to the girl's mouth. Her eyes widened as she awoke but she slowly went under again from the chloroform. He picked her up and carried her out of the sewers. He opened up the van when he got onto the streets and set her unconsious body next to Lauren's.

Karai smirked as she pointed next to Leonardo's room. The whole squad knew something had happened between them, something made her hate him and his new love. "Drag out this one." Karai hissed demandingly. The ninja nodded and walked into the leader's room. He saw the bloodied sheets on the floor and wondered if Leo had already hurt this girl. He saw Leo's shell facing the door, his green arm firmly around something under his grip. The foot inched closer seeing the girl was beside him. He smirked as he lifted leader's arm from the girl underneath. He covered her mouth with the chloroform cloth and jumped a little as she shot up, looking at him. He pressed the cloth to her mouth more and she finally fell back onto the bed. He blinked and saw the cuts on her arm. "That's where the blood came from.. She has blood loss, she's weak already.." The foot whispered to himself picking up the girl. The foot felt bad for her, so he decided he wasn't going to drag her like Karai told him. He walked out and saw Karai was too busy writing a note and sticking it to the wall with a katana to see him.

Autumn pouted as Mikey put her into bed once again. "You aren't that good of a ninja if you bump into my plastron, baby girl." He smirked, purring into her ear as he held her so she wouldn't leave again. "Yeah yeah.." After a few minutes she heard Mikey's usually fast paced heartbeat slow down as he slept. She closed her eyes slowly as well, cuddling with him. The last foot ninja headed into the youngest couple's room. The couple looked so innocent sleeping together soundlessly, and a foot ninja smirked under his mask. That innocence would just make taking his love away even more fun. He picked up the orange turtle's arm from her body and picked up the girl. Bad idea. The girl awoke, kicking and letting out muffled yelps from underneath the hand that covered her mouth. She reached out for her sleeping boyfriend, scared. The foot ninja pressed a cloth to her mouth as well and soon she fell limp in his arms. The foot sighed and carried her out of the room, placing her in the back of the van with her three unconsious friends. He waved as he shut the door and the foot that kidnapped Sophie started the van. Karai stood on the roof, looking at the manhole. "This is revenge for taking something that I love, turtles, now I'm stealing yours."


	14. Pain behind bars

Hours Days Weeks Months

We weren't sure how long we had been here. Maybe we had been here forever. No  
>wait a minuet we couldn't have been here for that long. I was with Raph in the hammock<br>and then I wake up here ? Great just great. I can't even look after Sophie stupid foot  
>that hit her with that stupid stick. Lucky I wasn't awake then all hell would of really<br>broken loose. But I wasn't. It was stupid really. All of us getting ourselves locked up for  
>no apparent reason. Well there must of been a reason but I couldn't find it not yet<br>anyways. This place was driving me crazy. I was having to share this box of a cell with  
>Autumn and boy she would not stop talking about how she was going to die. It was<br>driving me crazy. How raphie put up with her talking for ages is beyond me ! Seriously.  
>I stormed over to her feeling very grumpy and slapped her softly shaking her shoulders<br>''PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER WOMEN SERIOUSLY. '' we had enough to worry about  
>without listening to her going on telling us that we we're all going to die.<p>

I had sophie's head resting in my lap. I was stroking her hair softly trying to calm her make  
>her stop crying so I could think try and plan our way out of this current predicament. It was<br>hard to watch her family in this situation knowing there was nothing she could do about it.  
>I sighed ripping a small part of my Pj trousers off gently bandaging Sophie's small head<br>wound up. The best I could do for now without any bandages or equipment. All I really  
>wanted to do right now, was be back with donnie snuggled up in the lab watching some<br>type of random film we found on cable. Why was life so hard ? Well I guess thinking about  
>it when you're in love with a giant mutant turtle. Well Don was better then most guys now<br>days. So why shouldn't I be with him ! There was no reason NONE what so ever. Just people  
>that didn't like him being happy well them the idiots that didn't like happiness should go find<br>some other way to spend their time ! I growled annoyed. There was nothing we could do  
>not just yet anyways.<p>

I curled up tightly staying in a little ball. Tears falling down my cheeks. They were red, the heat  
>in these cells seem to go up with each moment that passed by. I didn't want to be here. I mean<br>no one understands why we're here but we HAVE TO get out. I can't die here not knowing the  
>truth not being able to speak the truth. If only I had said something sooner. Then we could of<br>been safe had the chance to say hello. But now there was no way out. NO way I was going to  
>be able to say hello more like say goodbye. Just five minuets to hold him or her close to<br>see them open their eyes for the first time. We'd never get that. To be a proper family together.  
>I wanted to scream out to cry but no sounds ever seem to come from my open mouth. Only<br>tears that would leave flaming hot trails down my cheeks. How was I meant to say to anyone  
>that I was pregnant ? All I could do ''LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO''<p>

I sat quietly and quickly on the floor. God it was giving me the creeps this place. I held my cheek  
>it was clearly red from the harsh slap I had received. But in a strange type of way it calmed me<br>enough to put my mind back into order and try to think of a way to get out of here. But Sophie  
>wasn't really helping. We all wanted our lovers, We all wanted to just curl up with them in our<br>beds but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. We needed to think of a way to get out  
>of here. Oh great no flaming bars. I threw my phone into the wall in anger. We needed to<br>think of a simple way to get out WHY COULDN'T WE GET OUT !


	15. Home

Raphael slowly awoke as he heard his eldest brother yelling his name. He saw Lauren wasn't in his arms, so he guessed she had gone to eat something. He got up from the hammock and stretched slightly. "Leo, what are ya yellin' ab-" Raph cut himself off as he saw his brothers surrounding the t.v anxiously. He also noticed none of their girls were beside them. Raphael heard Karai's voice.

"You all took something I love, now I'm taking yours. Don't worry turtles, they will return to you," Karai stopped to smirk. "IF they live."

Raph froze as he saw the t.v. split into four different screens. Two of the cameras focused on Sophie and Danielle, causing both Leonardo and Donatello to gasp loudly. Sophie had a small wound on her head, which Dani had tried to fix up temporarly. Raph's eyes switched to the other screens, focused on Lauren who was looking frustrated,and Autumn curled up in the corner. Michelangelo and Raphael both let out a weak whimper.

"We'll be torturing them, you see." Karai smirked more. "And I'm giving you guys the option to decide who goes first."

A FEW HOURS LATER

Danielle had gone first. None of the turtles had decided. She sacrificed herself to endure the pain first, hoping that the turtles would come and rescue them while her torture took as long as possible. But no, they didn't. Donatello was behind the sofa, loudly crying his eyes out. Leonardo watched as Sophie slowly rocked herself, alone. He whimpered and watched as she cried out his name.

Lauren had gone next. Raphael, even the toughest, couldn't hold in tears. They bruised and battered his love as they dragged an unconscious Dani back to the cell, throwing her in. Raphael whimpered softly, watching them hurt his lover and covering his ears every time she screamed. He just wanted to hold her. Well, beat the foot to death, then hold her tightly in his arms. He swallowed slowly, watching the screen.

Sophie had gone next. This burned Leonardo's heart up. As they dragged her away, Dani slowly woke and tried to fight them, but she'd lost too much blood. Leo bit his bottom lip as he heard her yelling his name. Tears poured down his cheeks at an awkwardly fast pace. Lauren was placed back into her cell, still slightly awake and staying up only to see her sister being dragged away. Autumn began ripping up some of her t-shirt sleeves, wrapping them around some of Lauren's wounds like Dani had taught her. Leonardo bit his lip harder, sniffling and wiping away tears. "Sophie!" He cried to the screen, and didn't even notice that Karai's smirk widened as she heard his weak voice.

Autumn had gone last, and Michelangelo couldn't even stay in the room. Every time she'd cry out in pain, Mikey cuddled more with her pillow, sniffling and crying. He was the youngest, the most fragile. He couldn't stop his heart from breaking. Dani sat in the corner, looking weak and mending some of Sophie's wounds, ignoring her own which poured a bit of blood. Sophie was unconscious, tears still on her cheeks. Lauren was awake, hugging herself angrily. The little bit of resistance she had in her.

Leonardo had turned away from the t.v. Donatello was still weakly crying, along with the hot-head. And Michelangelo was heart-broken, in his room.

30 MINUTES LATER

The girls had forced their bodies to make it home. Well..three of them did. Autumn had been weaker than the others, so Danielle placed her on her back.  
>Danielle opened the manhole, hopping in while holding onto the red-head, who was on her back. Sophie and Lauren had supported each other throughout their walk and they hopped in together. The girls all looked up as three turtles turned their heads to see them.<p> 


	16. Goodbye Lullaby

Sophie pushed anyone and everyone away. Limping off to her room and slamming the door loudly.  
>She slipped into her bed hugging her legs tightly and crying her eyes out. She's probably killed her<br>baby. Not even telling the father that there was one. She didn't need to deal with him right now. She  
>screamed for him SHE GOD DAMN SCREAMED FOR HIM and he didn't even bother coming for<br>her. For them. What was the point of loving a turtle A FLIPPING NINJA if they couldn't even  
>protect their family ?! She cried loudly pulling the blankets over her burring her head into the<br>pillows and crying herself into some type of sleeping state.

Lauren sighed softly and patted the oldest turtles up ''Just give her some time. She'll be alright  
>in the morning'' she sighed again watching as he walked off. Wiping away some of the the blood<br>that had leaked through the improvised bandages. But being pulled into that protective embrace  
>sort of gave her a small type of reassurance. But Sophie was right. They were meant to be safe<br>meant to feel safe with their turtle. But if they could get kidnapped that easily then where was  
>safe ?<p>

Danielle was happy for once that evening. She was resting against the brainy turtle as he cleaned  
>her wounds making sure to get all the blood removed. His cheeks were still stained with tears as<br>he repeatedly said sorry and sweet nothings to her. He couldn't hide his crying. He just couldn't  
>and he hid in her shoulder sniffling sadly and wrapping her wounds up softly. He couldn't say<br>anything more to her not right now. There was nothing else he wanted but to pull her close.  
>Get her forgiveness and move on with their relationship.<p>

Autumn and Mikey were snuggled closely up on the sofa. He was stroking her hair patting  
>the long messy locks down back into their rightful place. He covered her back in the warm<br>orange blankets that he had brought out with him when the girls had come. Flicking through  
>the channels this late at night he growled trying to find something for the both of them to<br>watch. Which after a while he did. They then both fell asleep together watching a random  
>film on the tv.<p> 


	17. Eleven

Leonardo opened his blue eyes, his arms around his love gently. He had snuck in at the early hours of morning light, just after he had trained. His green skin was just a bit sweaty, but he still wanted the warmth that Sophie would provide when he laid beside her. It was now 11, and he guessed all the couples slept in. He held his wounded lover close, wrapping the blankets around her. She looked more calm than she did earlier, and he guessed that she hadn't heard him enter or come in. Leo didn't care. His love was in his arms, consious or not. Sophie slept on, her wounds starting to close but her clothes still dirty and blood stained. He sighed as he carressed her cheek gently, sniffling as his blue eyes searched over her. Leonardo knew his promises would mean nothing to her now, but it didn't matter. He would make her believe him again, trust him again, and if needed, love him again.

Raph slept on, his love in his arms, safe once again in his room and under his protection. He wished he could have saved her. He wished with all his heart that she wouldn't be in pain anymore. He wished that he could take away her pain and switch places with her. He couldn't bare to look at her broken state. Her clothes were still messed up, but that didn't matter. No matter how beat up she was, in his eyes she was still perfect. The couple slept on, holding on to each other tightly, as if one would disappear and never return. It took alot of effort just for Raph to sleep again. He was worried another foot, or even Shredder would kidnap his love again. Raphael had kept watch for what seemed like hours until his tired eyes drooped and morning light leaked into the lair. He had finally let himself go to sleep after inspecting every single cut and bruise on his lover. Now they were lying together. They were both comfortable, which was shocking. The two had finally blocked out what had happened that night.

Donatello hadn't been able to sleep, but his lover was fully content under his arm. He wondered how. Maybe she knew the concequences of loving a freak like him. Dangerous living. He sniffled softly, looking at the time. Eleven. Danielle would be leaving today. Or atleast he hoped she wasn't going to. Donnie knew she probably didn't want to live here anymore. She wouldn't want to get hurt again. It was only the second night here with him and she had already gotten beaten and bruised. He felt horrible. It was his fault. He didn't hold her tight enough. His training was failing him. All of these excuses ran through his head. Donnie just didn't want her to leave him.

Autumn had crawled to the corner of the sofa, sitting in shadow against the arm rest. Mikey slept quietly and she rubbed some dried blood on her arm. She watched the love of her life sleep so contently. She let out a loud sigh, not meaning to. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw Mikey's blue eyes open, blinking slightly. "Autumn?" He said, sitting up. "What's wrong baby girl?" Autumn flinched as he reached a hand over to her. He frowned as he saw this movement and crawled toward her instead. They stared for a moment at each other before grabbing each other in a hug..


	18. The aftermath

Hours later...  
>...The aftermath.<p>

Sophie sighed softly. Locking herself in the bathroom curling up in the now cold  
>clear blue water was pain stacking but she had no choice. She couldn't be around<br>him not right now. She was starting to show and it was scaring her deeply she had  
>no idea how she would break the news to him.<p>

Oh hey I'm pregnant no need to worry the kids probably dead though.

It made her skin crawl at the thought of not being able to protect the life that was  
>growing inside of her body. Well if she was showing then it must be alive in there<br>right ? That was her only hope. She was praying on that and the fact that her  
>ninja her Leo would accept the baby. It was going to be hard to be a mother ...<p>

Donnie was sat up in bed. Stroking his girls hair softly as she remained in the deep  
>depths of slumber. He was glad she was his. He couldn't bare to think of her with<br>any other person. But right now he had to think about today and what was going  
>on. He didn't want her to leave. He knew it wouldn't be safe on the surface anymore<br>the foot could get to her or worse. Why would she want to leave. She was needed  
>badly in this family. She couldn't leave. He needed her the most more then anyone<br>more then anything. All because he loved her the most.

Lauren woke up slowly. Reading the clock 3:43 am. DAMN IT. Why was she up so  
>early. Not including the countless beatings and random moments of sleep from<br>the past week of pain they had all had to go through. Some mental some more  
>physical, It was so hard to look Raph in the eyes. He just looked scared like all the<br>pain she went through was his fault. But he couldn't of stopped what had done.  
>Besides she saw it as the past. Not the present not what was going on right now<br>with them. She sighed softly turning over in the bed and trying to get some form  
>of sleep.<p>

Mikey slept through most of the night. But he was currently sitting up. Nuzzling into  
>his lovers soft skin surrounding her neck as she slept peacefully snuggled up in<br>his arms. He smiled and kissed her head softly smoothing her hair down with the  
>back of his finger. Keeping it in place. After a little while he yawned nuzzling into<br>the back of her neck and slowly falling into a deep sleep.


	19. Questions

Leo was sitting on his bed, wide awake. He was worried for his love. She'd been in the bath for a while, but he'd been asleep most of the time. Leo laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He began to think about all the things that had occured a few hours before. Leo sighed and got up finally, heading to the bathroom door. "Soph?" He asked, knocking on it. "Are you alright?" He asked a bit louder when she didn't answer. "I'm fine, go away." Sophie answered. Leo sighed softly and crossed his arms. "Sophie, are you sure?" He asked again. "Yes! Please go Leo." She said. Leo sighed again and walked back to the bed. He guessed he wasn't getting answers right now. He continued staring at the ceiling, almost a million questions flurring through his head at the moment. None of which he'd be getting the answers to until she atleast got out of the bath. If he could persuade her to tell him what was really wrong, he'd be happy and help her. Leo stayed in thought as he heard the bathroom door creak open. It revealed Sophie, wrapped up in his blue cozy towel, her hair slightly wet still. This was his chance. "Sophie, will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Danielle finally woke up and yawned softly. Donnie was beside her, his eyes already open. "Jeez Don, you got rest didn't you?" She asked. "Yeah, I just woke up earlier." Donnie smiled and Danielle nodded, nuzzling his arm. "Goodmorning." She mumbled, getting up even though it caused a small amount of pain in her. "Morning." Donnie replied, and watched her fumble with her steps. "Dani I don't think you should be doing that, you just woke up and you sustained some good injuries." He called to her. "I'm good." Danielle said stubbornly, crossing her arms. He shrugged slightly and watched her from the bed. "Looking for something?" Donnie asked and she turned her head to see him holding her bag. "Yeah actually." She smiled slightly and reached for it, but he pulled it away from her grasp. "Are you..leaving?"

Raphael had awoken and slowly moved Lauren off of his plastron so he could get up. He yawned and tucked her back in to the hammock with his red blanket covering her. She had taken a real beating, and so had the other girls. He continued to blame himself for what had happened. He didn't save her. He had no choice but to sit and watch his love get bruised and bloodied. He wondered if she was okay. He kissed her forehead gently and crossed his arms, looking around the room. The room was so empty to him and he only tried to focus on the sleeping girl in his hammock. Well, not sleeping anymore. Lauren opened her eyes slowly as Raph moved away from the hammock. She acted like she was still asleep but he had noticed and he turned his head. "Lauren?" He asked softly, and her eyes opened once more. She looked at him with a pained expression, and he knew it wasn't from the cuts.

Autumn awoke again and found she was still slightly sitting up, her chin on Mikey's shoulder. She was so comfortable but she wriggled herself out of his arms anyway. She laid him back on the sofa so he wasn't uncomfortably sitting up anymore and placed his warm orange blanket over him. He moved slightly, turning his back to her as she stood. Autumn smiled and rubbed one of her cuts, as she decided to go wash off the blood. She left the living room and went to the bathroom, turning on the sink water and scrubbing her arms off first. Mikey continued to sleep despite hearing the water turn on for a few moments before turning off again. He guessed she was washing her hands and he turned over in sleep a bit more. He wondered how she was feeling at the moment. He would probably never know either.


	20. Baby of my Baby

Sophie sighed softly tears spilling from her eyes. She sighed walking over to the dressing room getting  
>dressed quickly before going over to the bed and pulling out a small black box. It was wrapped up<br>tightly in cold silver metal chains and pad locks but she couldn't help it she wanted to tell Leo she  
>didn't want him finding out then having a major go at her over it. So she put it in this box and bolted<br>it up tightly. Going over to her dressing table she went into her music box and pulled out a small  
>silver key. She sighed to herself and went and sat on the floor in front of him placing the key in the<br>lock and opening it with shaking hands. She pulled out the small little black bag the contained  
>the answer to all his questions slowly giving it over to him she slammed the box shut with a small<br>sniffle. It was worrying for him. He opened the little bag and pulled out the ...

... Positive pregnancy test.

Dani looked at him with a small sigh and tried to get the bag off him, ''Donnie baby you said two  
>days. Its been two days. I should get back my family needs me.'' She could see the tears working<br>up in his eyes and sighed looking down. ''But I'm your family baby cakes. I need you your family  
>here they need you more.'' He sighed softly wiping away the tears from his eyes and looking at<br>her. She had a small thinking expression on her face before giving him a small nod and looking  
>down. She knew he was right and knew he wouldn't give up and it was true this family did need<br>her donnie needed her the most and she didn't want to leave him right now she wanted to spend  
>the rest of her life with him.<p>

Lauren sighed softly sitting up in the hammock well on his chest at least. She wiped the tears  
>away from her cheeks and sniffled softly laying across him so she was able to look at him in<br>the eyes. ''Please don't blame yourself it breaks my heart. What happens was none of our  
>fault. That includes you.'' Raph wrapped his arms around her tightly, she had a lot of tears<br>on her cheeks which he swiftly wiped away. ''Baby I know but it hurts me so much to  
>see you in so much pain. I am sorry for what happened and I am more sorry that I didn't<br>do my job and protect you from everything that you had to go through. When I get Karai  
>I will make sure she suffers for everything she has done to this family.'' A growled escaped<br>his lips as his anger started to boil, the only thing stopping him was a small loving kiss to  
>the lips.<p>

After a while of being alone Mikey got up. He went looking for his baby girl. He had been alone  
>for a while now and all he really wanted to do was go back to sleep with his lover in his arms.<br>But when he heard the water running in the bathroom he jumped a little. He wanted to be with  
>her but they were both the youngest in the family. They both had no experience in this type of thing<br>therefore he left her to be and waited sitting outside for a few minuets but slowly became very  
>bored and got up going to his room and gathering up a couple of comics. He then went to the sofa<br>switching the tv on and reading through his comics waiting for his lover to come back from the  
>bathroom.<p> 


	21. Relief

Leo stared at the pregnancy test for a long time. His mind couldn't progress what the test was indicating to him. The word "Positive" mocked him. It was Sophie' pregnancy test. She was going to have a child. HIS child. Leo looked up slowly at Sophie's worried face. He set the pregnancy test beside him and brought her into his arms. "Why do you look so worried, baby girl?" Leo asked softly. Sophie slowly pulled away from the embrace. "Y-You..You aren't upset..? L-Leo...This is your kid." She said, rubbing her small bump. He nodded. "I know, that's perfect." He smiled, kissing her forehead. She was so happy that her ninja had accepted their son or daughter.

Danielle had finally agreed to stay with Donnie, and he was ecstatic. He knew his words alone had made her stay with him. Donnie smiled and pulled her in for a hug after setting her bag on the floor so she wouldn't try to get it. Dani hugged him back and rolled her eyes. "You knew I was going to go for the bag." Dani giggled. "Yeah, I expected you were going to leave. You said two days, but I knew from the beginning once you got here that I wasn't going to be able to let you go."

Raph held onto Lauren as they kissed and his anger soon boiled down. He pulled away and nuzzled her gently. "I'm sorry for getting angry." He chuckled softly. "Its your personality, Raph. One of the reasons I love you is because you always want me safe and are so protective of me." Lauren stated. "R-Really?" Raph smiled slightly. "Yep, one of the many reasons why I agreed to stay with my boy." Lauren smiled back. "I'm glad you agreed, baby girl. I'd like to hear those reasons sometime though." He grinned as he held her. "Well Raph, we've got to get on with our day." Lauren smiled and Raph nodded. Raph was happy that Lauren was back to her normal self, and even though he could see the pain in her eyes, he knew she would be okay.

Autumn came out of the bathroom in new, un-bloodied or ripped clothes and dried, brushed red hair. She adjusted the orange hoodie she had on and looked around for her love. "Mikey?" She asked loudly. Mikey's head popped up from the sofa with a grin. "Hey baby girl." He called, waving. "Still on the couch, I see?" Autumn smirked and hopped onto his lap when she headed over. "Honestly, yeah. I was waiting for you." He said, scanning her. Autumn's bloody look was gone and her hoodie and shorts covered most of the damage done, but now Mikey could see the cuts clearly on her. Autumn shrugged his stare off and pecked his lips. "I'm fine, boo." She assured, which filled him with a small amount of happiness.


	22. Boy or Girl

Sophie and Leo sat snuggled together under the soft silk blue covers. They were talking about  
>what sex they thought the baby was. But even with all their guessing. Neither really had any<br>clue about what sex their baby would be. Maybe that was a good thing. But really deep down  
>inside they both wanted to know. Not today but the time their first scan came they would<br>have all the answers they needed. Their questions would have answers and they'd know for  
>sure what sex their child was. This made them both excited and nervous. Being the oldest<br>and being parents. But there was no going back now. It was far to late to go back now.

So here they were lovers of two different house holds happy. Living together being the  
>smartest of their family. They were both very happy. Reading together curled up<br>under the soft purple blankets they sat nuzzled close together. Turning each page of  
>the old brown book together with a wide smile place on each of their lips. Finally<br>finishing the book. He leaned in holding her hands gently and kissing her deeply  
>a wide smile on his lips.<p>

Lauren sat at the kitchen table eating a plate of cake covered in huge  
>amounts of cream dotted around the plate. She grinned and ate<br>the cake happily. Slapping her lovers hand away when he tried to eat a  
>part of her cake. ''It's mine raphie'' she smiled at him sweetly and<br>carried on eating. ''Well it shows why you are so sweet baby cakes''  
>She pouted at the nickname she was always one to give people nickames<br>not get them herself.

Sat together on the sofa. Deep in their fighting the youngest couple  
>played. Yelling and shouting at the screen or at each other. Depending<br>on each different move that was performed. They both had a different  
>character showing the personalities deeply. To anyone watching this<br>would be the funniest thing in the world. But to them it was the most  
>important thing in the world. They both wanted to win but only one<br>could win. And the winner was...


	23. Human or Turtle

Leonardo had bet that the child would be a boy. Someone he could hold and watch grow up. A boy would come to the father for advice more than the mother, so Leo felt useful. He hoped he could teach the child katas, if it was a boy, and the kid would grow up to be a great leader, like himself. The only thing that spun around in his mind was what kind of child it would be. Leonardo was a turtle, and Sophie was a human. What would that make? It all depended on the genes, Leo guessed.

Danielle snuggled with her turtle after a while, upset that the amazing book which was now on the nightstand, was over. She shrugged, cuddling closer to Donnie. He smiled lightly, seeing she wasn't tired yet, and pulled out another book. "This one next?" He asked, pulling up the purple blankets a bit more to keep her warm. "Of course." Dani smiled, listening to him start a new book.

Raph watched Lauren for a while before getting up and yawning. Lauren finished her cake and looked over to him. "Someone looks sleepy." She smirked lightly and Raph rolled his eyes. "Me? Tired? No way. Not after what happened with you girls and Karai." He muttered, shaking his head. Lauren could see he needed rest, but the stubborn red clad turtle would be a tough one to get to admit that. "Come on, I'm fine. I'm going to go train." Raph said, heading to the training room. Lauren knew why he was training. He didn't want her taken again.

The winner was Mikey. He hopped around happily while Autumn pouted, her lips in a small frown. "Aw come on Baby girl!" Mikey smiled. "Its just a game." Autumn shook her head quickly. "Nuh uh! I demand a rematch." She declared, crossing her arms. Mikey smirked softly and sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "We don't REALLY need a rematch, do we?" He asked in her ear. Autumn sighed. "Yes we do." Mikey sighed also, letting her go as he saw his attempt didn't work. "Fine, Game two." The most competitive and youngest couple started to play again.


	24. The same old story

Sophie sat in the bath. Glad that they were able to talk things through even though she already told him if it was a boy that he was not allowed to train him in the ninja style until he was old enough to choose for himself. She understood that he wanted to train his son make him a perfect leader to his own family; when he was old enough and the time came. But she refused to let him do anything to her son while he was young, she at least wanted him to have a childhood. Before she let Leo take him to train.

Don had sat reading to his lover for some time until she finally fell asleep. He smiled and finished his book. Sure it took him a little while but he didn't want his lover to wake up too soon. So he finished the book before putting it on the bed side table. He sighed and yawned to himself Dani was his world and he loved her with all his heart but he was always scared that one day he'd do something wrong and she'd leave him.

Lauren sighed to herself and got up walking over to where the cups where kept she got a big glass of soda and took it into the dojo. Gently tapping her turtle on the shoulder trying to get him to stop. Which when he saw her he did ''Stop blaming yourself please. What happened is in the past and is no longer of importance.'' She sighed softly and gave him the soda watching as he drank it all in one, gave her the glass back and went back to training.

The youngest couple was still up it was about 2 AM and they were still playing their chosen video game. The scores kept changing each time one of them killed the others character. Mikey did wonder if his girl would ever do that to him but he gathered by how much they loved each other that it would never happen. He smiled and yawned to himself but refused to let himself get beat by his girl no matter how much she wanted to win.


	25. Possiblities

Leonardo laid in his bed while Sophie bathed, looking over at the door. He had promised not to train the child too soon, but he really wanted a boy to be a leader in the family, like he is. The next generation of turtles or humans with a turtle father would be started by him, the eldest sibling. He found it funny that his child would have cousins, all living in the same house. Leo blinked. He was focusing too hard on wanting a boy. What if his child was a girl? Or what if Sophie had more than one kid? Possibilities..Leo would love a baby girl all the same, and no matter how many children he had, he'd love them all.

Donnie covered up his assistant a bit more with the blanket, trying to keep in the heat for her. It was early morning, which was always pretty cold in his room. The purple ninja could hear the youngest couple in the living room, loudly playing video games and shouting at one another. He could also hear Raph furiously punching his punching bag, something Donatello would probably have to fix later. He shrugged, looking down at his sleeping girl, who seemed used to the noise.

Raph punched away at the punching bag, his skin covered with a tiny amount of sweat. He was furious with himself, despite Lauren's words. How could he not worry that the foot clan would come and steal her again? He barely survived that. Stealing her again was something Raphael would not be able to handle. The hothead couldn't process how all the other couples brushed it off like it was some game, something that just happened and no one got hurt. Wrong. His love got hurt, and now he was ruthlessly punishing himself.

Autumn growled as Mikey won yet again. She put the controller down and watched as he cheered for a few minutes. A smirk lit up on her face and she tackled him to the ground. The youngest couple began to wrestle each other, hearing their small noises. Growling playfully, trying to pin the other down, and smirking evily when they almost did so. Autumn knew she almost had no chance against the orange ninja, but she continued anyway. The two both knew whoever won this wrestling match would be the ultimate victor.


	26. Weapons of steel

Sophie soon came out of the bathroom wrapped up in a big fluffy blue towel. His fluffy blue towel. She couldn't help it, truly she couldn't it was the only towel she could find. She watched her ninja for a while watching as he polished the steel on his weapon. She shook her head slightly and gently took the swords from him leaning them up against the door far away from her bed. It wasn't that she couldn't trust him with the weapons, she knew how skilled he was but she just didn't want the open blades out near her bed not while she was pregnant at least. If he wanted to clean the blades he would have to sit on the floor from now on; far away from the bed, or her.

Don came out of his room, he left the small bedside lamp on to make sure that Dani, his dani his lover wouldn't get cold or scared if she woke up during the night. He hated having to leave her but he needed to heat up some water bottles and get himself a coffee, well the first coffee for that day. But still he just needed to wake himself up a little more and get her warmer with the hot water bottles. He left their room and got the items he required. Before taking them back sipping his coffee as he slid the hot water bottles in with his lover.

Lauren sighed to herself watching her turtle from the doorway. She couldn't take this anymore her turtle angry over something that wasn't his fault. True throughout the events of that night she did scream and cry for him but she knew that there was nothing he could do. Going over to him she forced him to stop she couldn't take it anymore seeing him like this. She could feel her eyes brimming with tears as she held onto his arm weakly.

Mikey grinned as he finally came through getting the upper hand on his girl's character. He laughed when she growled at him. Putting their game on pause and taking both controlers moving them out of the way onto a table to the side of him. He wrapped his arm tightly around his girl pulling her close to him as he forced their lips to meet kissing her deeply calming her down and waiting for her to kiss him back. 


	27. A bad night for patrol

_**A/N SEXUAL CONTENT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

* * *

><p>A few months later.<p>

* * *

><p>Sophie had had a couple of scans since she first let everyone know about the baby. She didn't want to know what the baby was. Therefore all the products and clothing for the baby was kept very natural. Their was no need for bright colors anyway. She did wonder though what gender the baby was going to be after all. She just wanted them to have a baby that was healthy and safe. But she didn't really worry about the safe part she knew it was going to be safe either way. Leo was out on patrol. She'd wanted him to go no matter how much he wanted to stay, the baby was going to be born any day now. Sophie had finally given in to laying in bed most days because she couldn't walk. Her feet were to painful to walk on, therefore she relied a lot on Leo. Not that he minded.<p>

Donnie too was out of patrol, he'd wanted to go for ages and just this once Danielle let him out of the house. Although she wasn't stopping him he really didn't like leaving her in the house by herself. But then again, she wasn't alone not really. Danielle sat in the lab working on some items that they would need when the baby was born. She helped Sophie in anyway she could, almost like an overprotective mother. Sophie didn't seem to care because to her and Danielle it was the only stage of normal they ever seemed to have. Danielle smiled at the word normal, ever since she had met Donnie, normal was such a strange word.

Lauren : sat on the bed ravishing her lover's length. She took it all in her mouth and sucked him as deep as she could. She teased him slightly by looking up at him with large wide eyes. She then leaned over him and positioned herself so she was leaning on top of him while sucking on his length. She moaned loudly gripped his length as she felt his silver tounge eating her out. She moaned out around his length and sucked him even quicker. On the other hand Raph was trying to pleasure Lauren, his Lauren, the thought of how he lived without her for so long came across his mind. He shook it off and got back to the task at hand.

Autumn smiled wide as she watched her boyfriend play his video game. They had spent much time sorting out the den. The den was the small enclosed room that was hidden behind their actual bedroom. He smiled and jumped up as he saw the screen say 'Winner' Autumn had a large smile on her lips before she got up with him and hugged him. Immediately being rewarded with a large hug from her boyfriend. She smiled letting go of him and going over turning the TV set to the movies. This was going to be the best night ever. Mikey was in one of the best moods she had ever seen him in. The other thing that made this evening so perfect was the fact that he had promised to watch her favorite movie with her.


End file.
